


But We Need To Take Our Clothes Off To Have Fun

by writtingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Funny, I hope, Luke worship Michael's ass, M/M, Rimming, ella eyre-we dont have to take our clothes off, fucking hell a great song!, had fluffy sex, he does in real life too but yeah everyone know that, they disco dances together, they were listening to the same song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingmuke/pseuds/writtingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael keep on looping on the same song and Luke had enough of the sad, slow tune when the original song was a bop and funky tune. So Luke decided to show Michael that.</p><p>They had sex afterwards but its giggly and Luke is an ass sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We Need To Take Our Clothes Off To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Ella Eyre-We Dont Have To Take Our Clothes Off to understand the references. 
> 
> Listen to a bop version by Jermaine Stewarts ( make me giddy while writing this)

 

“No Michael” Luke pulled the pillow under his head and smothered himself after, Michael—who was already had his eyes closed before, slide of Luke’s side without his consents when the younger one moved, “please stop put this song on the loop-“ he groaned under the fresh scented pillow and Michael let a small laugh. The laugh sunk on Elle Eyre’s raspy voice, the song roamed inside their room for the 4th times tonight and Luke wanted to punch his laptop.

 

“It’s a great song” Michael hugged his boy’s bare torso again, his hand draped tightly over the fair skin and he nuzzled his nose into Luke’s neck, a scent of old cologne and weirdly coca cola lingered on the skin.  Luke huffed and pull the pillow off him—putting them back under his head while Michael clung on him so he wouldn’t slide off again, a mop of blonde hair messily scattered under his chin, their chests moved in synch and it was crazy at first to think that they literally sharing everything – even their heart beat. Luke ran his fingers around Michael’s covered back and he wished Michael was naked like him.

 

“No its not, it’s supposed to be bopped, making us dancing—not lying here and being sad”

 

“Hey,” He lift his head, tilting his head to see the blue eyes he adores so much. The younger one had one arm under his head and another one around Michael’s shoulder. Michael smile when he realise Luke was already had his eyes on him. “Its melancholic, I wanna reminiscence the old feelings when we were teenagers and living on our own in London”

 

Luke laughed, “Darling, that's not what the song is about. Its about men wanting the same respect from their dates – or a girl, men too want to know their dates first before they fuck”

 

“Ew—that’s not melancholic” Michael’s smile faltered and he put his head on Luke’s chest again, wondering the pace of his heart when their skin touched. And so far, he loves it when Luke’s heart started beating fast at first and gradually the little organ slow down—like it was settling down and feeling okay when the familiar feeling of home hit it. Michael want to think like that even when he knows, Luke was always a calm person. “Besides, I would asked my date for a skinny dip for the first time. Its hot and keeping away some fake bitches”

 

“Yeah, Calum is kinda fake” Michael quickly propped himself up while holding on to Luke.

 

“Oh my god, it was a one time thing—we go skinny dipping because you are too fucked up to swim” They both giggles and Luke pulled him back to his chest, wrapping the smaller boy tightly.

 

The room began to silence again and the song lingers, the sound of slow instruments was heard and Luke started to sing along, which Michael made fun off because _‘oh Michael why are you a prude’_

 

_We don’t have to take our clothes off to have a good time_

 

“I wanna take your clothes off to have fun”

 

“How sweet, you want me only for my body”

 

“Bet your sweet ass I did” And Michael punch his chest quite hard—Luke coughed with his whole body, shaking and feeling weak after that. Michael just laughed as his boyfriend slapped his own chest, desperate for air. “You’re an asshole”

 

Michael turned to his eyes again, grinning with his green eyes full of mischiefs –“ you like my asshole though” he climb onto his waist, legs folded on Luke’s side. His hand ran up and down on his chest, heaved heavily after he attacked the poor boy with his right fist. He leaned his upper body forward so their face almost touched each other, their breathes mixed and the smells of coca cola were stronger from the boy under him—Michael want to lick inside of his mouth until Luke begged for his mercy again.

 

“Yes I do—very much“ Luke stay unbothered with the plump lips – red and sinful, he was thinking of something dirty to do with it but he wanted to wait for Michael. Wanted Michael to start the deed first, maybe let him ride his dick for a change.

 

Michael puckered his lips, pressing it lightly on the other pair of heaven and Luke were leaning forward without his knowing and Michael let a small laugh, biting his lips when Luke jolted open his eyes. “Kiss me properly you piece of noodles” He snaked his hand behind the boy’s neck and Michael smile before their lips met, slowly on the rhythm of the song—slow and sensual.

 

The room was silence for a second, the sound of lips smacking and smooching filled the dim hotel room. Michael had his chest on Luke’s flatly and Luke took his chance of grabbing the supple cheeks and squeezed them a couple of time—Michael was moaning in between kisses and Luke was losing his mind—before the song started again.

 

“Ugh- Michael!” He pulled away from the heated kiss and Michael was chasing his lips again. Not wanting to stop now. “I hate this song” Luke bit his bottom lips and Michael’s eyes were dilated. Lustful over the bruises lips which he made himself. The same song started to play again and Luke was actually so tired of it.

 

“ _Not a words_ —“ He smiled and lower his head.

 

“Are—You fucking kidding me right?” Michael was muttering the next lyrics near his ear following with some soft blow on his ear shell. Luke’s body shaking – fuck him for knowing his soft spot.

 

Luke cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks and brought it back to face him “Michael Gordon Clifford if you sing the line one more time I’ll kick your butt back to Sydney right in this moment, I swear Clifford” Luke threatened, he was holding his lips from smiling because the older lad was horrifyingly cute. Smiling over him with his wicked smile while humming the song.

 

“ _So come on baby, won't you show some class--Why'd you have to move so fast_?” He deliberately rising his pitch and the younger boy under him immediately burst into a big fit of laughter. Pushing Michael off him and scrambled away from the bed, running to the laptop on the table under the mirror. “Where are you going baby?” Michael look at his boyfriend bare back and pouted.

 

“I’m getting sick of this song—this is why we don’t let Calum find new songs. You’re so in love with Calum. Look! 45 times and its only today. What the fucking hell Clifford. You got problem” Luke typed something on the search bar and a funky, new song erupted inside the room.  He stepped away from the laptop and moved his shoulder to the beat—his arms and legs flailing awkwardly but he doesn’t care. He was dancing on the disco beat like crazy and Michael kinda like this Luke.

 

“What song is this?” Luke shrugged and grinned. He signalled for his boyfriend to come and dance with him. Michael propped himself on his shoulder, looking over his silly boy and laughed loudly when the younger boy started to do the “sky poking” dance. His head flew back and his throat was out for the world and Luke really-really wanted to jump and kissed on the pale skin but now he need to dance.

_Not a word from your lips_  
_You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip_  
_A quick hit, that's your game_  
_But I'm not a piece of meat, simulate my brain, no_

 

Michael’s eyes widened and his lips parted excitedly. Finally knows that this was the original song and it was sing by a man, Luke was now feeling embarrassed of dancing alone so he stop and whined “for fuck sake babe, c’mon dance with me”

 

“I love seeing you being a dork. C’mon dance for me you sexy Hemmo” Luke put his hand on his hips, shaking with a pout.

 

“If you not dancing in the next 3 seconds I will no longer suck your dick—“

 

“Its okay you’re topping—“

 

“And no but plug for weeks” Michael shrugged, a loud ‘nah’ left his smiling lips—it was a naughty smirks but hell its annoyed Luke so much.

 

Luke bit inside of his cheeks. “I won’t eat you anymore” Michael gasped, eyes widened in horror.

 

“You wouldn’t—“ Luke shrugged and began to sway his body left and right on the beat. “Luke fucking Hemmings, you wouldn’t do th—“

 

 _“We don’t have to take our clothes off, to have a good time oohh_ ” The dancing man was now singing, while his hands on air, doing some sort off dance he never thought he’d do. Michael groaned and push his head to the mattress. Slowly he lift his body and rolled his eyes.

 

“You better fuck me tonight Hemmings” And he walked to his boyfriend, body moving lazily on the upbeat song.

 

 _&   &  &_ 

 

They were dancing and moving freely until Luke began to press their chest together.

 

Somehow, during their dancing someone started the kiss and now Michael is shirtless, his clothed crotch on Luke’s boxer crotch. Both wearing loose pants, their dick were so hard and when they grind on each other the heaven feeling that they feel are making Michael’s head thrown so far back. Messy moans everywhere and the bed creaks lowly in between their moans.

 

“Oh My God, Oh My fucking God—why are you so hot?” Luke asked in the pathetic tone, messy and almost not audible. He was taking time to speak his words and his hand keep on slapping his boyfriend perfect cheeks. Spread on its own whenever he rocked forward—and Luke can feel the warmness on his hole under the sweatpants and he know now that his fucking boyfriend doesn’t even bother to put on a fucking underpants. “I want to wreck your ass so much bub” He slapped his bum again and this time it’s a lot harder than before making Michael shivers and nodding his head eagerly.

 

“Fucking god please, please ruin me” He held tightly on the small curls of hair right on the nape. Tugging it gently to make him moan. Their dicks bump and slide without much work because both are leaking under their pants.

 

Luke pinches the bud on Michael’s chest. Its red and blotchy, like his ass if he let Luke slaps them without his fucking pants. Luke let Michael rocks his body freely, and he leans to lick the nipples. Stretch and looking all good to suck and lick—maybe a little bite because Michael is a fan of pain. He does it well, like usual. His tongue move in a rhythm that Michael pleased and he know that Michael like it when his eyes dilated and dark, watching his lips wrapping the nipple and his fingers playing with the other one.

 

“Come on Luke, I want your tongue in my ass” Luke let his nipples go and his mouth gaped. Watery and fill with lust. Yes please, he wanted his tongue to be inside of Michael’s perfect ass—and his dick too please, he wanted to wreck the bubble but of Michael and make him all pissy tomorrow during their concert because he couldn’t walk or even dance and maybe make him angry  during their Voodoo doll session. So Luke pinches the nipples for one last time and Michael emitting some sound which making he pinched harder. Michael whines and pick Luke’s hand off his chest, bringing the larger hand on his ass. Luke grins and run his fingers on the crack. Pressing the hole when he found it.

 

Michael bite his tongue and arch his lower back forward—spreading his ass more. And Luke press it harder. His mind click and in a second his hand is now inside Michael’s pants and Michael’s sexy voice become louder and louder as the pad of Luke’s middle finger run on his warm tightness and the skin before his hole. “Baby, keep it down—do you want people to hear you?”

 

“You are fucking me good babe, I wanna let them know” Michael, who was so fucked with his head lolling back and forth, his body and face red and blotchy due to the intense feeling he feels inside, leaned forward and kiss his lips. He remembers to lick his inside too because the coca cola was too sinful right now.

 

“Okay, c’mon. I wanna taste you” Michael eyes widened and he smile like it was Christmas morning and his mom let him unwrapped the biggest gift first. Michael scrambles from Luke’s lap and his dick is so hard—so painfully hard he need Luke to suck him. But he wanted to please his ass first so yeah, in a quick second he’s flat on the soft mattress and Luke is playing with his feeling. Like fucking toying with his ass with his pants still on.

 

“Luke please—“ And a slap landed on him, he push his body forward with his dick slide on the mattress. It’s burning his skin, he can feel it everywhere but it was too good he had to dry hump the bed too.

 

“I want you to cum in your pants—would you want that?” Luke sound so needy, like he wanted to fuck him raw right then but he also want to wait. Taking his time pleasuring his little baby and just make him come in his pants, all wet and sticky.

 

Michael hate to scrap dry cum from his clothes but—“ Okay” And just like that the boney fingers feel so sharp on his skin, dabbing and squeezing with his tips. Luke hooks the waist band with his index fingers and slowly drag it down, it look so smooth, like baby skin but better. Michael ass are full and the dimples on his spine are cute and fit just before the curve of his perfect little ass. Luke slide the pants just under his bubble butt, Michael had to lift his hips and when his dick is finally spring free he actually shudders and moaning on the cold hitting his sensitive shaft.

 

“Bloody hell” He moaned.

 

“Why are you suddenly a british?” Luke giggles and slap the supple skin one more time, spreading the cheeks to see the fluttering hole in need of something to shove inside it.

 

“I’ll fucking speak in Spanish if I want to” He wiggles his butt, wanting the attention on them. Luke grin and knead the flesh like a fucking play doh, but Michael had to admit though, it was too good. Luke is so good playing with his butt.

 

“Good day sir, what a lovely set of bum if I may say. Oh and this—“ His fingers run on his crack and his middle finger stop on the fluttering hole, Michael was giggling on the fake accents but his air is cut short when the tip of his finger run on his rim. Playfully rub on his muscle and poking it slightly. “Oh Lord, a beautiful bum and warm—I shouldn’t say those word but Lord so—“  He poke his finger roughly into the tight hole in a sudden move.

 

“Luke fuck you!” Michael arches his body but the younger one had another hand on his back. Michael groan and moans in pain, it was painful but the pleasure after that make him feels good. Luke just wiggles his finger gently, he didn’t lubes his finger and he doesn’t want to hurt Michael than he already is.

 

But Michael wasn’t going to settle down with wiggling—“Luke more please, I wanna feel more” Even when his body been pinned down he still tries his best to shove his ass more to Luke. Wanting the finger to bury deeper than that.

 

“I don’t have lube and I don’t wanna go and pick one” Luke’s bottom lip jutted innocently, which seems so hot since his finger is slightly inside the pink hole and his palm is pushing one cheek to hold him open.

 

“I don’t care just do something” Luke nods and pull his finger out, he parts Michael legs further away and decided to just pull the pants away, His long, milky thighs are on display so Luke left a little hickeys under his bum. Michael, on cue, lift his hips a little with his knees bend slightly to hold his ass on the air. Luke smile and coos on his lovely boyfriend attitude, Michael shove his ass further when Luke opts to blew some air on the fluttering hole, clenching on nothing.

 

Michael bury his face into the clean sheet, his hands clench the pillow on the headboard, yelling profanities and rut his dick on same sheet as Luke put his tongue flat on the asshole. Slowly licking them and turn flat again. He repeat the act for a few seconds before he swirls around the rim. Michael shivers on the wet feeling on his rim, Luke began to spit and the feeling of saliva sliding down to his perineum and more to his dick burns in every second pass. He is now a mess, moaning as Luke began to spread his cheeks more and started to lick the inside of his rim.

 

“Luke yes—please lick my asshole please”

 

“Baby boy so pretty, looking all flush and eager for my tongue” He licks the rim again, this time he keep on licking and poking inside, hugging the older boy’s thigh and keep him in place so he can continue licking the heaven even when Michael is close and he really wanted to come.

 

Luke thrust his tongue inside, probing and roaming anywhere his tongue can reach, Michael hips begin to rut faster and Luke had to slap him for a few times for Michael to get the memo. In order to fuck him Luke need to stretch the hole first and maybe its good without stretching first but he couldn't risk that. Not when his boyfriend might be in pain of him fucking the fuck out of the pretty little hole. His tongue flicks faster and Luke shove the first digit inside. Michael moan a loud, solid ‘aah’ and it goes straight to Luke dick. He fuck him with his finger and tongue, simultaneously at a pace that Michael like—which is not so slow and a little faster but not too fast.

 

The second fingers come and Michael head bury deeper into the sheet (which is impossible), he bit his red lips, making it puffier that ever. He clenches on Luke’s tongue and perfect fingers—scissoring him nicely with his tongue probe on his soft walls. Luke suddenly pull his tongue and shove his fingers deeper and accidently brush on his prostates. That leaves Michael groan and whimpers like a fool. “Can I fuck you now?” Luke lower his head again, he kiss and suck on the fluttering rim, Michael nods so fast he might hurt his neck if he didn’t stop.

 

“Please” Luke quickly turn his boyfriend to his front, he gawks when he see the red cock—so angry, so hard ready to be ruin. Luke kitty licks the tip but Michael is too close and he really wanted to come with Luke’s dick inside him. “I don’t want your mouth—need you to fuck me” Luke make a smart ass comments and slide off his boxer. Michael rolls his eyes because this is his future, a silly little boy who fucks like a sex god.

 

“Eager ey mate?” He was trying for his Australia accents but failed miserably which wasn’t hardly to believe because his tongue sort of already forget his original accent but its whatever, Michael, who was already look so fucking fucked with his hair tousled everywhere and sweats on his face, his chest heaves hard and fast, glares to his boyfriend. Luke slot himself in between Michael’s legs and bumps their cocks together. He leans forward and make a kissy sound but Michael begin to rut his cock against Luke—Luke make a whiny voice and he doesn’t want to move if Michael doesn’t kiss him back “Kiss me you fucker”

 

“But you were in me” Michael make his puppy face and Luke pretend to be hurt over the words.

 

“Okay fuck your ass yourself then, this bitch is out” Luke pretend to leave and Michael’s sweet laughter fills the silent room, Michael grabs his broad shoulders and quickly kiss his boyfriend—sweet and sensual just like they like. Their lips moving in the same rhythm, tongue inside each other mouth and Luke begin to grab Michael’s cock and pump it slowly. Michael’s lips parts and Luke lick his roof, Michael yearns for Luke even though he is infront of him, pumping him gently.

 

“I’m here baby, aint going nowhere” his hand pumped faster and faster, Michael groan and lift his hips, thrusting further into his boyfriend fist. “Okay I’m gonna fuck you now”

 

“Yes, yes—fuck me good baby” Luke smile and slide further down, quickly he lift Michael’s legs and put it on his shoulder. Michael was so exposed and open for Luke, he’s eager too and when the tip of Luke’s cock touch his rims his whole body shivers uncontrollably. Slowly, with his own spit before he thrusts inside the warm heaven. Going deeper and deeper until all his dick vanished inside Michael.

 

Michael’s head lolls to his left and right, his own fingers are leaving marks behind his thighs as Luke fucks him. His lips quivers and slowly he said Luke can move. Without any doubt, Luke pull his dick out a little and thrust it back inside. Michael yells some words he doesn’t understand and yeah Luke’s name in between words he couldn’t decipher. Luke leans forward, folding Michael’s legs further to his chest and going deeper and deeper. He kiss Michael’s throat and further up to his chin and lips before he moans for the first time tonight against his boyfriend’s puff lips—Luke always does that, like he knows he was doing so well so he doesn’t moans or make any sound which concerns Michael a little. And when the sweet sound leave his boyfriend’s pretty lips Michael can’t help but feeling good—fuck he make Luke moans too.

 

Luke thrusts faster for a solid 15 seconds before slowing down and repositions himself. Finding a new angles to his prostate. In a few seconds, the younger boy begin to thrust into the bundle of nerves and Michael is whimpering on how good it felt and moans as Luke started to thrust in a fix pace so he can constantly hitting the spot. Again. Again. Again. And Luke knows Michael was getting closer and closer.

 

“Can I come baby?” even after 5 years of having sex and dating the crap off each other, Michael asking him to come everytime the have sex will always get the best of him. The lips parted and head tilted back, just enough to show his throat and sexy collarbones. And he tried his best to look at Luke’s blue eyes and licking his red lips so he can look at his boyfriend face closely—so he can cum on his boyfriend’s cue.

 

“Of course bub, together yeah?” He nods and throw his head back again, the thrusting become sloppier and faster. Hitting his prostate harder and harder. Luke groans on the feeling on his tummy, Michael is close and he begin clenching around Luke a little harder. Clenching around the big cock and wanting to milk it fast and arches his body to make Luke’s cock goes deeper without losing his prostate.

 

The last thrust bring them together, their high hit them so hard Michael spurts his semen all over his tummy and Luke’s chest. Luke arches his back forward and he come inside his boyfriend ass. He fall on Michael, ignoring the icky feeling of white fluids on his skins. “Fuck yeah we need to be naked to have fun” Michael run his fingers into his boyfriend fluffy hair and Luke grunts, moving his hips to let him out of Michael. The older boy winces on the sudden movement and Luke just bit his chest gently.

 

“You are impossible” They sweet after sex laughter fills the room and right now no one wants anything else even when their body are covered with sweats and cums. “You’re impossible but possible—“

 

“Possimpable” Michael cut him short and laugh when Luke whines and bit his chest harder.

 

“I was going to say that you dick” He pouts and kiss the place he bite before, Michael coos and decided to let him loose. They slept bare naked on that cold night. Well, its their daily night actually.

 

&  &  &

 

“Urgh! Michael” Luke yell from the empty bed, stark naked with his butt on air. “Not this song again!” He pull the pillow on the bedpost and put in on his head, Michael, who was showering on the bathroom, giggles when he heard Luke small whine. He started to sing along with the song even when the younger boy started to curse him under the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> pfft i'm not good in smuts. I'm good in making myself cries and my parents too--maybe some friends but ugh not smuts.
> 
> (talk to my tumblr; (mysayang-muke), because I love muke and my blog is muke. Im a muke trash and so do you guys)


End file.
